


Receive This Well, Lover

by beansandmemes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Dean winchester loves one angel, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Lovesick Dean Winchester, M/M, Torture, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Witchcraft, castiel has huge wings, its not that graphic, like fuckin humongous, shower scene, ymca shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: Cas is left with a Sam sized pair of angel wings and a case of glowing death eyes after he is kidnapped by Rowena and magic is performed on him against his will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> minor torture scene , and if you are a regular wingfic surfer then you know where this story's (eventually) headed.

Castiel’s wings too up most of the room around him, the shower that usually felt large felt cramped with the bombardment of feathers, his wings being twice his size.

Rowena had left him with a spell that crossed his ethereal presence with is human and vice versa. Her intention was to send him fully in one direction or the other, vesseless angel or harmless fragile human without such grace.

A winchester, cas is not sure which, had knocked her out before she finished the spell.

Cas isn’t sure what's worse, feeling the weight of his wings in earth's gravity or not being able to look into his lovers eyes with risk of blinding him.

Those were the top issues with having your very essence stretched in the wrong direction.

Cas finished his depressing shower, he straightened his wings out in an outward motion, flapping both of them free of any lingering water.

He approached the mirror, he was not entirely ashamed of his ethereal form but whatever he was at the moment, in this vessel but with more weight to it that it was supposed to carry, it was unnatural like an aborted crossbreed. That's what witchcraft will do, at least the evil stuff will. Right now cas sported two very large surprisingly heavy thick black wings, his eyes glow a dim blue light, the rest of him felt like there was a lag between when he would command his foot to them forward and when it actually did. Possessing a vessel is only a projection of his self not his entire essence, no human could handle it if it was. That's why cas had to fix this or his vessel would expire due to the entirety of an angelic being burning it from every joint to every artery.

Cas would not let either winchester near him and if he heard one he’d slam his eyes shut.

The two of them being stubborn saps wouldn't let him suffer alone. While sam usualy did the research by himself dean was more than eager to help his lover out of this stuck between two worlds mess. Especially since cas would lash out at him every time dean entered a room with him.

“Dean i said leave, or I will.”

Cas said with a stern voice, his wings puffing out with his emotions.

Cas’s eyes were still shut as long as the elder winchester was in the room with him.

Dean squinted at cas sporting a scowl.

“Can it cas, i just wanted to see you, check on you”

Dean peaked from door outside of cas’s room.

“I can’t risk seeing you and you shouldn't put yourself in my path, not now”

Cas said sighing sitting on his bed and pulling his large black wingers over his head, ducking under them. They came in handy sometimes.

Dean’s heart sank at the distance cas was putting in their relationship, not just in space but between them, in every way.

“Fine, i’m going to go wake up the witch, if you wanna use that deadly stare of your to help your cause give me a call, if not stay here and sulk i don’t care.”

Dean bit as cas and slammed his door.

Cas wrapped his great feathered appendaged around himself tighter.

“Red, yeah you.”

Dean said marching his little torcher tool cart her direction, she was witch cuffed in the usually just demon proof chair, but today was special.

“Winchester 1, wheres winchester 2? I like the logical one better”

She addressed him in her tangy accent. She raised a brow and leaned her head to see what all was on that little squeaky cart.

“Oh sam? He’s gathering your library and coating it in gasoline”

Dean said picking up a mangled angel blade, there were etchings in it not even rowena could read.

“Bastards the both of you! I would have thought sam to have respect for books but i guess you are both brutes!”

Rowena struggled against her cuffs.

“Oh he does, thats why he used them to help me make this special weapon. Some real powerful spells we wouldn't want to go to waste, or the wrong hands”

Dean said snark lining his tone like the ocean filling a canal.

He brought the strange looking angel blade to her forearm cutting like a violinist would drag a bow across the strings, precise and quick.

She merely scoffed, not to lie she expected much more of kick.

“Pathetic, you two cant even duct tape together a weapon that would make me release your angel baby from his, oh what is it now? Eve of destructive state?”

Blood pooled below her where he had sliced.

She could replace that later.

Dean was silent, he leant against the back wall as if her were waiting for something.

She felt something crawling back up her arm she looked to see the once pool of blood on the floor had become some creature fueled by hate she could see it oh god the hate that emanated from that pile of her own blood. It snaked its way back into the cut in her arm.

“Cute”

She said feeling the blood creature raking its way through her body.

“When that reaches your heart, your done for.”

Dean sighed twirling the knife between his fingers.

“Now you seem like a self interested person, why would you value the death of another over your own possibility at life?”

Rowena scoffed.

“You think i just wanted to break your boytoy because he was an easy target? I need him for a spell you stupid twit. Get me another angel and i’ll release yours”

She spat at him.

“Thats not how this works, you die and we figure it out the long way or you live and fix my fucking angel. Capiche?”

Dean growled.

She was silent.

He stuck the blade back in the cart and pushed it back to its respective place.

Dean pulled out his phone and texted sam

_ Your turn _

He typed and left the room much angrier than he had entered.

  
  


Dean softly knocked on cas’ door.

“Cas i’m coming in”

Dean slowly opened the door to find the angel actually sleeping, curled under his enormous wings dean wouldn't know cas was under there if he hadn't seen his hair peeking out the top.

It was nice to see castiel at peace but it meant that whatever this was cas needed rest, and he never needed rest.

This form he took was taking a toll on him and all dean could do was watch.

Dean decided to make a bold move, no matter how much cas might hate it in fear of hurting dean. 

Dean grabbed a sleep mask from cas’ dresser and pulled it over his eyes. He slipped into cas’s bed behind him wrapping his arms around the angels midsection and burying his head in cas’s feathers.

Cas lightly stirred in his sleep but was too out of it to bring himself to consciousness,

Sun was down and sam would be a while. Dean let exhaustion overtake him, it was nice.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sappy shit, not beta read. my grammar is also shit.

Cas nestled in his right wing pinned between his body and the bed, despite their usual awkwardness cas enjoyed the feathers against his skin, his consciousness began to return, he arched his back so he could stretch his wings outward while still laying down. He raised his arms above his head.

“Hrrmph”

Deans hands retracted from cas’s hips as a giant wing is shoved into his face.

With deans muffled words cas is wide awake, he looks to his side and sees the other lying next to him and then remembers his eyes, cas shuts them and retracts his wings as close to his body as he can.

“Dean what are you doing in here? Get out!”   
Cas said as his anxiety built up, he pushed his body upright to the headboard giving dean all the space he could.

“You looked lonely so I joined you that's what people in relationships do cas”

Dean said as he began to sit up pulling off his sleep mask. He glanced at the angel in the far corner of the bed holding his arm over his eyes.

“I’m not going to leave you, blinding light and all.”

Dean said crossing his arms now sitting up on the bed.

“I told you if you didn't leave i would, i won't risk hurting you Dean. everytime you are close to me and im in this state you are in danger.”

Cas said, his voice getting louder. 

Cas stumbled off the bed, arm stuck over his eyes.

“Cas-cas what are you doing”

Cas’ puffed his wings out, he looked as if he expected to be somewhere else. baffled he tried again but found himself still in his room and dean still staring at him.

“Performance issues, 1 out of 10”

Dean said getting up off the bed moving closer to cas.

Cas felt cornered, he couldn't see to leave and sure as hell wouldn't let him.

“What do you want from me dean? Im trying to protect you”

Dean approached cas and let his fingers slide over cas’s arm covering his face.

“You remember the eclipse last year?”

Dean said, cas could hear a crinkled sound from behind dean.

“What- dean how is that relevant..”

Cas said tensing.

“Move this arm and i’ll show you.”

Cas lowered his arm his eyes still squeezed shut.

Dean unfolded this pair of orange disposable glasses and slid them over cas’s eyes tucking them behind his ears.

“ok, open those blue beauties, your eyes should be able to adjust to the filter with you being an angel and all”

Dean said stepping out of cas’ personal space.

He slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything yet 

But at least it was working so far.

Cas turned his head and his angelic gaze started to compensate for the shades meant to block extreme light.

Once they had adjusted he saw dean in front of him, looking directly into his glasses.

“You- you aren’t blind?”

Dean shook his head.

“And now neither are you, and we can figure this out without you flipping out on me.”

Cas’ shoulds released their tension and smiled.

“Thank you, i'm sorry i pushed you away”

Dean waved him off.

“You know I would have pulled the same shit.”

Cas nodded his smile falling back to neutral.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter because i haven't actually been to hell and i can't put into writing whatever dean's about to do but i guess you get the gist.

Sam sat on the far wall behind rowena out of her sight, computer open reading into his notes on her books.

One of Rowena’s safeguarding spells had caught the Winchesters little blood magic trick long ago. 

The witch bound to the chair huffed a sigh and shook her head brattily.

Sam scoffed, after hours of silence she just now decides to throw a hissy fit?

“You won’t- no you  _ can’t _ keep me here forever you know, giant?”

She said as if she had some cards on the table that the boys couldn’t see.

Sam didn’t dignify her with an answer.

Until he did.

“Maybe you are right, we can’t. Warding doesn't last forever and spells cast by non witches will never be as strong as your resistance to them.”

Sam said still sitting behind her, he didn't even bother to look at her when he spoke.

“Then why don’t you pluck me a handful of asstiel’s feathers and let me on my way? I promise I won't give you too much hell if you give me what i worked for.”

Rowena tilted her head to the side slightly, sam’s silence wasn't entirely a loss. It meant he was considering or simply ignoring but Rowena had gotten her words in and that's all that mattered.

“ I don’t mean to play good cop but- before any of that warding fails my big brother is gonna give you his absolute hell before touching even one of Cas’ feathers.”

Sam typed something on his computer and shut it.

“And you know we both took a trip downstairs.”

Sam stood up and walked around beside her, this time to look her in the eyes.

“But that angel upstairs isn’t the love of my life. But he is Dean’s”

Sam pressed his lips together and sighed.

“So good luck getting those Feathers from cas’ guardian angel.”

Sam nodded at her as if he was scolding a child and opened the holding room’s door and slipped out and in came Dean in his place.

“Petty boy, thinks his big brother is gonna scare me. You come here to scare me Winchester?

Dean circled her slowly taking a deep breath.

“Something like that.”

He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, longer chapter glad to get this off my head.

Sam walked up the stairs from the holding cell where Dean currently resided with their current prisoner.

Cas was in their kitchen waiting for the water in the coffee machine to heat up.

He had a blanket wrapped around his wings and shoulders almost as if to keep them from getting away from him.

Sam unknowing of cas’ pressense walked into the kitchen to grab his leftovers from the other night.

“Shit cas-”

Sam said covering his eyes after he glimpsed the bundled angel who’s back was turned to him.

“Sorry I didn't know you were in here.”

Sam began to turn around.

“You’re safe Sam. Dean gave me these glasses to keep from blinding others.”

Cas said turning his head to face Sam.

Sam peaked over the arm he had covering his eyes.

He huffed a little laugh as he moved to the fridge.

“Nice shades, thats certainly a fix Dean came up with.”

Sam said looking over Cas’ orange rimmed glasses. They read ‘2017 solar eclipse’

Cas sighed looking at the coffee machine again.

He raised his hand looking it over like there was something on it sam couldn't see.

“What is it cas?”

Sam asked shutting the fridge door.

“The spell, i can’t tell if it’s going to eject me from this body or just my grace. It feels the human equivalent of having your blood drained and replaced with disinfectant.”

Cas said still stoically looking at his hand. 

Sam didn’t know how to comfort him or offer him much solace.

“Dean is down there doing god knows what to Rowena to fix this and he will, fix this.”

Sam said sighing afterward.

“I love you and your brother very much.”

Cas said letting his hand drop to his side as the hot water from the coffee machine finished castiel put a tea bag in the mug and poured the water in his mug.

Sam’s heard this kind of talk before, before Dean was damned to hell.

“This body won’t hold me with my grace lingering between like it is. That’s why i need you to cut it out of me.”   
Castiel turned to sam sipping the hot not yet steeped tea.

Sam vigorously shook his head.

“I don’t- cas are you sure? I mean jesus it might make it worse for you or kill you we just don’t know i can’t do that.”

Cas sighed and looked way from sam.

“Sam i can’t ask this of Dean and I physically cannot do it myself. I’m asking you to ease my pain and at the very least this will be a temporary fix. It won’t kill me but it will make me killable.”

Cas said bringing his covered gaze back to Sam.

“You sure about this?”

Sam asked uneasily.

“Absolutely.”

Cas said.

“Okay so do you want to sit- or?”

An angel blade slid from cas’ arm and he flipped it around for sam to take, cas tipped his head backward slightly, exposing his neck.

“Just below the adam's apple, cut and my grace will return to heaven.”

Sam scoffed breathing out a tough sigh.

“O-okay”

Sam took the blade and commit the action cas had requested of him slicing open cas’s neck and the blueish light emanated from the cut bled his grace unto heaven faster than Sam had ever seen a demon’s mangled soul return to hell.

The light left his eyes and his body entirely. His wings burned like they had been torn from him yet the once numb transportation devices felt more like freshly earned appendages. Knocking into the ceiling castiel’s absolutely giant wings flexed outward.

Castiel was breathing heavily, the eclipse glasses fallen off his face his eyes wide and brow’s pushed together.

Sam caught him before cas could fall to his knees.

“Cas- jesus are you okay? why are those still here?”

Sam said barely holding the heaving now mortal angel his wings wrapped around sam like a lifeline.

“I-i don’t know but sam you did it.”

Castiel said once he caught his breath and his human body acclimated to the giant new feeling weights that rested on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel looked around almost through Sam, eyes glazed over like he was seeing a new world.

“Where is your-”

Castiel reached his hand out to touch Sams chest, letting his wings fall back from their cradling position.

“Cas what are you seeing right now?”

Sam asked still holding Cas from tumbling to the ground like a newborn lamb.

“I-i’m seeing this plain. I mean this earth i see you Sam”

Sam brought castiel’s almost limp body to rest in a seat next to the island where his steeping tea sat.

“Yeah uh-okay..”

Sam said, then cleared his throat.

The long haired winchester grabbed a cloth and gave it to cas to hold over the slice on his neck.

“Dean’s not going to like that we made an executive decision about your condition without him.”

Cas hummed and took in his surroundings, gathering his composure.

“Dean can ‘shove it’ because that pain was becoming unbearable and I wouldn't have been able to hold back any reactions to it if you hadn’t made me mortal.”

Cas sighed rubbing his left hand over his right arm, somewhat grounding himself in this newborn body.

A pair of booted footsteps could be heard coming towards the kitchen.

“Cas you in here?”

Dean spoke and entered the kitchen. Sam gulped and looked away.

“Im here.”

Cas said looking into a familiar set of eyes as they set their gaze on his.

First Dean was relieved.

“Did the spell wear off? Why are you injured?”

Dean asked eyeing his still very much there wings, twitching and shifting in the empty space around cas. 

“I had Sam cut out my grace, i couldn't take the pain and displacement of my being.”

Cas stated sipping his warm tea, which did not taste like molecules , he was pleasantly surprised at the taste, or just simple that it did taste like something.”

Dean shot Sam a glare. Sam raised his hands in defeat, not making eye contact with his older brother.

“Well..okay, then why are your wings even still here?”

Dean asked.

“If I'm correct about the physics of this spell it intended to cross my multi-plained existence between both plains of being..like a um.. A rubber band being stretched too far in each direction. in order to harvest my feathers.”

Dean tilted his head.

“So the wings are still here so that means the spell is anchoring you to them…?”

Dean said half questioningly.

Cas nodded

“If my theory is correct then the only danger I'm in now is tripping down stairs.”

Castiel said almost sarcastically he still held the now somewhat red cloth over his neck in one hand and the other taking another sip of his tea, smiling into the cup.

Dean nodded contently and looked back up at sam.

Dean clapped his little brother on the shoulder.

“Good work Sammy, thank you.”

Dean said nodding at his brother who just crossed his arms and eye’d his brother strangely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to use my own experience with emotion to help me describe Cas experiencing what it's (what i like to call "halo block") like without halo block not allowing emotions to cloud his angelic judgment.

Sam looked between the duo and decided to take his turn churning the witch. 

Cas sat in the kitchen, his eyes relayed a somewhat new world to his brain. The tables, the fridge even the mug in his own hand were unchanged from what he saw as an angel but they all meant so much more now that he was human. For one; the warm mug of delicious tea made his vessel- or rather his body react. His body relished the feeling of something so warm, him being a mammal and all. Two; he no longer saw souls, their purity or impurity. He only saw the bodies in which the inhabited. Of course he had seen Dean before but through the eyes of a human his brain reacted differently. Essentially his emotions were processed the same but in this human body everything felt so grounded.

Cas flexed his fingers over the mug, smiling as the warm steam coming off the top.

“So are you..okay Cas?”

Dean asked gently, kneeling next to Cas. His eyes darted between Cas’ eyes and his towering wings.

Cas nodded still a little unsure.

“In the past, when i have lost my grace it has felt like a loss like i donned mortality but this time is somehow different. Maybe it’s the spell or maybe i just have a new perspective under different circumstances.”

Cas said with a strange lightened lilt in his voice, still as gravely but in a brighter tone.

“Welcome back to humanity, population; too many”

Dean gave a tender kiss just under the beginnings of Cas’ hairline.

Dean stood up bringing one of his hands to rest on Cas’ shoulder.

“How about I make you the BLT of a lifetime and you can go sleep off the species change, hm?”

Deans soft tone Made Cas ponder for a moment savoring the overflow of emotion coursing through him.

Cas nodded taking a gulp of his cooling tea.

Dean walked to the fridge pulling out the mayo and lettuce, he set them on the counter and shut the fridge.

Cas watched him grab the bread off the top shelf, using his left arm to push his weight on the counter as his right almost touched the plastic bag.

“Dammit Sam.”

Dean cursed under his breath, He stretched his torso as far as it would go. His finger tips touched the tip of the bag. Cas’ eyes wandered to Dean’s midriff, his flannel rising with his arm reaching for the bread bag Sam had placed at his own eyeheight for some odd reason.

Dean swatted at the bag smacking down to the counter, he let out an exhausted huff and opened the bag.

“Ugh this is the sourdough.”

Dean frowned and pulled out two slices anyway. He twisted the bag closed and grabbed a paper plate. Cas took another sip of his tea and swirled the tea bag in the cup.

He felt his eye’s begin to fill with liquid. He brought his finger tip to his eye, wiping a tear off his cheek as it fell. A drop fell into his mug from his other eye.

He chuckled, continuing to stir the tea bag in his tea.

Dean slapped lettuce on top of bread and poured on the mayonnaise, he proceeded to pull a tomato from the fruit basket and sliced it in four.

“You gonna share with the class what’s so funny?”

Dean asked throwing a tomato slice in his mouth.

Cas sighed finishing off his Tea wiping his leaking eyes on his arm.

“My time as an angel i learned to process angel emotions, and I suppose this time around as a mortal I have the time to learn the same for human emotions.”

Dean grabbed the left over bacon from the fridge, he had yet to look at Cas.

He laid the strips of bacon on top of the tomato and finally, capped the sandwich with the bread slice. He twirled around and set the sandwich in front of Cas. his face fell when he looked Cas in the eyes and saw the water works pumping.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

Dean hesitantly approached Cas.

“Nothing, I think my body is trying to express my past internal conflicts.”

Cas said with a crack in his voice.

“As you once described being an angel is like being emotionally constipated.”

Cas gave Dean a reassuring smile, which wasn’t very reassuring when the corners of his mouth twitched contradicting his words.

Dean calmly took the empty mug from Cas’ hands, set it on the table and pulled him up into a hug.

Dean’s arms went around Cas’ waist and grabbed his shoulder blades just under where his wings began. Cas brought his arms around Dean’s neck and instinctually hs wings followed wrapping them in a cocoon of feathers.

They stood like this for several minutes before Dean began to pull back.

He looked Cas in the face and his brows knit together seeing the dried tears on his cheeks

ending his unkempt stubble.

“Your cold sandwich is getting warm, your gonna want something in your stomach. Especially with those big gas guzzlers on your back.”

Dean looked to the side where Cas’ wings were beginning to retract from around them.

Cas nodded licking his lips looking down at the sandwich on the plate beside him.

An idea sparked in Cas’ mind and his head perked up and he looked back at Dean.

“You think i could have a bottle of alcohol with my sandwich?”   
Cas asked his lips perking upward.

Dean sighed and shook his head.

“One beer no more i don’t want you dehydrated. And you have to drink two glasses of water AND orange juice.”

Dean said very sternly.

“Then I'll have to urinate more than i’d like too.”

Cas said disapprovingly.

“Then you and i can get wasted later, and i’ll refill your mug with water, good?”

Dean said dragging his hands to Cas’s shoulders.

“Mmm that won’t do, i’ll take two beers and i’ll drink half a glass of water.”

Cas snarkily said to Dean.

“What kind of counter was that? There was zero compromise!”

Dean exclaimed squinting at Cas’s subtle smirk.

“No better a counter you have given me in the past.”

Cas stated quickly raising his brows.

“Yeah..well i’ve been human my whole life and you’ve only been human a handful of times so i have a veterans pass, you don’t newbie.”

Dean poked Cas in the shoulder.

Cas’ face returned stoic as the day they met.

“I will retrieve my own means to dehydration later then.”

Cas sat down in a pout, he shoved the sandwich in his mouth savoring the juices exploding over his taste buds.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam entered the dungeon room where Rowena was being kept. He hummed to himself walking around her to his little makeshift research desk and sat down.

Rowena tapped her heels against the chair’s legs.

“Oh Samuel i have another offer for you.”

She said sweetly tilting her head so she could glance at Sam behind her.

“Let’s hear it.”

He sighed and crossed his arms over his book on the desk.

“I will give you a few simple spells to rid the angel of his pain and you’ll loosen these cuffs.”

Sam nodded and went back to reading his book.

“ That angel has got to be exploding from the inside out by now and you refuse to help him? Some friend you are.”

She scoffed sounding somewhat angry.

“Cas is fine actually.”

Sam said as a matter of a fact.

“Oh i’m sure he is. Cradled in his fragile little wings crying for mercy, that spell is no easy ride darlin’.”

She said turning her head back to face the door.

“We still need you to give us the spell to reverse it but we can wait, I doubt you can.”

Sam said returning to his book. He pulled out a piece of paper and set it next to the book.

Rowena could hear him scratching something into the paper.

“Well at least i’m safe from my idiot son.”

She made a disgusted sound and leaned back into the chair she was witch cuffed to.

It was silent for a good half hour. Until Sam made a ‘huh’ sound.

“Reconsidering my offer?”

She responded instantly.

“No but you did give me a good idea.”

Her eyes widened and blood ran colder than normal.

“Fergus is the one tortue tool we don’t have. Unless you want to fork over the spell..?”

Sam put emphasis on ‘fergus’ in a mocking accent.

He stood up with knife in hand and began to cut into some of the demon warding.

“Wait! I’ll give you the spell.”

She said in defeat, Glaring at Sam.

“No funny business?”

He said pointing the knife at her accusingly.

“No ‘funny business’ just one tiny part you might not like.”

She said without and humor in her voice.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“What, what is it now.”

He crossed his arms annoyed knife still in hand.

“In order for the spell to be reversed the original caster has to perform it. This spell is a botched combination of others because angel’s are terribly hard to bind you know!”

She said in her defense.

“Shit..”

he mumbled under his breath. 

“I’ll get back to you.”

He said smiling disingenuously, he walked out of the holding room and slammed the door behind him.

“Drama queen”

She scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think Sam has some deep rooted respect for Rowena and her extensive knowledge and pursuit of it but he's putting that aside for Cas because Cas is family and Rowena is the witch in their basement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet

“I am disgusting.”

Cas stated as he inhaled his own stench. He sat at the war room table because that was the room with the highest ceilings for his wings to stretch out.

Dean thundered down the stairs from the bunker’s entrance.

“I brought beer! And a documentary on hawks!”

Dean said holding up a carton of beer in one hand.

“Do you think these are hawk wings Dean? Am i a bird?”

Cas asked sarcastically folding his arms and flashing his wings upward as he stood up.

“Yeah, pretty much. You’re just a lot easier on the eyes than any other bird.”

Dean said with a smile as he reached the bottom of the stairs he set the beer down on the long lit table. And made his way to Cas.

“I just saw this in the clearance at dollar general and thought of you.”

Cas lazily approached him folding his wings inward in a less intimidating manner.

“I’m glad you thought i’d appreciate the bare minimum of the clearance at the Dollar general.”

Dean’s hands reached for Cas’ waist and Cas’ wrapped around Dean’s neck.

“Before we get ‘plastered’ can you help me wash these things in the shower? I’m afraid i’m beginning to smell.”

Cas asked glancing behind him at the silky pitch black wings.

“I think you smell like Cas and i like cas smell.”

Dean said burying his nose in Cas’ neck, tightening his grip around Cas’ waist.

“Well i don’t think Sam wants to sniff me like you do and i know i don’t. ”

Cas said sternly in Dean’s ear.

“Yeah i’ll help ya.”

Dean said savoring his time sheltered where Cas’ wings hovered overhead and his head buried between his neck and shoulder.

“Come on Dean.”

Cas gently tugged at his hair to pull him back.

“Just a little longer?”

Dean asked.

“No, i’m smelly.” 

Cas rolled his eyes at Deans reluctance to leave Cas’ neck.

Dean finally released his grip from around Cas’ back and looked up at Cas pouting.

“You are a grown man Dean.”

Cas reminded him shaking his head.

“Says you.”

Dean remarked and took cas’ hand.

“Shower, now.”

Cas said and began walking towards the showers down the hall dragging dean along with him


	9. Chapter 9

Cas stepped into the once large shower and turned to face dean, his wings taking up all the extra space, he sighed.

“Look how about we- no..”

Dean said folding his arms looking the shower over.

“I can shower moderately by myself but I can't really reach where i need to scrub.”

Cas said looking around the shower he stood in, his wings bending around the corners and confines of the small space.

“We could always hose you down outside of the bunker..?”

Dean said with slight caution even though he meant it jokingly.

Cas glared at him, the angel still pondered if they could even hook a hose up.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

“You guys decent?”

Sam asked, scared to hear their answer.

Dean opened the bathroom door.

“Sadly.”

The older brother said.

“Ew please just-i have news.”

Sam fidgeted with his jean pockets.

Cas stepped out of the narrow shower stretching his wings across the bathroom, tiring of trying to figure out how he, Dean, and the gigantic set of wings he had were going to all shower together.

“I spoke to Rowena, she said she could reverse the spell after i threatened sending her to her son.”

Dean shook his head, hand still on the bathroom door handle.

“I don’t want her chanting jack shit at Cas, why cant she just give us the spell?”

Sam sighed and shrugged, making eye contact with cas who stood behind Dean.

“She said something about it being an amalgamation of other spells and can only be reversed by the original caster. Somehow I trust her on this one Dean, magic isn’t something you just mess around with and especially a spell as delicate as this one.”

Before Dean could interject Castiel spoke up.

“Sam’s right. It makes sense, witches do not possess any knowledge of angel magic and in order to tie one down to harvest their feather’s you’d need something as close as possible. That’s why it was so painful.”

Cas crossed his arms and nodded at Sam.

“No need to shower them if i plan to rid them yes?”

Cas said moving past Dean out of the bathroom, Dean catching a facefull of feathers as Cas walked out which he surprisingly didn't mind.

“Wait you can’t just blindly trust her? That she won’t just murder you outright and disapear with a handful of feathers!”

Dean exclaimed scrunching his face up in a confused angry sort of way that only Dean could do. Cas returned Dean’s confusion and shook his head slightly.

“If she recites any death spells i’ll know.”

Cas said calmly.

“And i have crowley on demon speed dial.”

Sam spoke up, standing next to Cas.

Dean shook his head and sighed helplessly.

“Whatever, if you die because some redhead with a wand i’m not going to resurrect you.”

Dean said with a cocky lilt in his voice, his body language echoing his mood.

“Watch your tone Dean, this is my choice.”

Cas said barely raising his voice, his point still got across to the pissy hunter parrelel to him.

Sam cleared his throat and began walking out of their bathroom doorway his movements quick to the hallway. Sometimes he wished they had a no inter-office relationships rule, and then other’s he’s glad Dean has someone else to lean on or watch his back when he couldn’t.

Sam sighed as he and Cas walked silently down the halls toward the Rowena’s current holding.

Dean was just mad he had no control in the situation. Besides, when Cas sets his mind to something not any amount of Dean persuasion could make the angel think twice about his actions. Sam had sadly witnessed this firsthand, Sam’s two hard headed bunker-mates.

They reached the dungeon door and Sam opened it letting Cas step in after him.

Rowena smiled.

“You sure i can’t snatch a few of those silky feathers Castiel?”

Rowena asked innocently.

“I’ve already lost one piece\ of me today i don’t need any other missing pieces.”

The witches smile dropped.

“Your eyes aren’t glowin’ angel what gives?”

She said a little more seriously.

“You cut it out didn’t you, foolish twit!”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed shaking her head at Sam.

Cas lifted his chin at her.

“What? Whats wrong?”

Sam spoke at Rowena.

“I told you this spell was delicate! There can be no variables or else this botched little recipe isn’t worth squat!”

She directed her anger at Sam, still being cuffed to the chair she certainly projected more than you’d think.

Cas’ shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes, Dean may have been rubbing off on him a bit too much.

Sam cursed under his breath and folded his arms, he looked back at Cas who turned around to leave.

“Cas where are you going?”

Sam yelled after the angel.

“Shower.”

Cas said without any anger in his voice but his steps were heavier than usual as he stormed back towards his and Dean's bathroom where Dean was probably waiting to say ‘I told you so’ as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas just wants his stupid new appendages clean, Dean wants to drown in them, and Sam really just wants to read fire and blood with a cup of earl grey but they don't get what they want.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas’ steps became lighter as he made his way back to their shower, his irritation seemed to fade away with the promise of a warm shower, one that continuously was being denied to him.

Cas shoved Deans already ajar door open and shot a soul piercing glare towards dean.

Dean froze were he sat on the edge of his bed, hand clutching his phone.

“The uh...spell not work?”

Dean asked cautiously.

“If i can’t bathe competently here i’m going to go find one big enough to contain me, would you like to accompany me?”

Castiel asked voice monotonous yet stern.

Dean sighed an shoved his phone in his back pocket and stood up.

“What the hell else am i gonna do?”

Dean asked rhetorically and grabbed his keys off his dresser as he moved past Castiel down the hall. Castiel followed him trying to keep his wings from hitting the low ceilings of the halls.

“The Ymca has public showers, plenty of room to stretch those black beauties out."

Dean said as he reached the door to the garage, opening it for cas to squeeze his wings through the narrow door frame.

“I suppose that could work, and what of the others using the public showers? “

Castiel asked as he followed Dean towards baby in the dim garage.

“I guess we’ll just shut the curtains, or bolt the door, it’s not like they can call the cops on us.”

Dean said unlocking Baby’s doors, Cas folded his wings as far inward as they would meet his shoulders. He sat in the middle seat in the back, his wings hit the roof of the car and filled the two seats next to him, Cas sighed and Dean shut the door behind him and sat in the drivers seat. He began to back baby out of her parking space and out the long tunnel.

“So are we gonna talk about getting this spell undone?”

Dean asked flicking his eyes at his rear view mirror to eye Cas’s response.

“No i don’t think we will.”

Cas simply responded as he leant forward, his flaring appendages covering the whole back window.

“Will you talk to me after we hose you down?”

Castiel glared into the rear view mirror.

“Possibly, i may...require a nap”

Dean nodded his head and changed lanes.

“I can dig naps.”

Castiel reached for the console of the car over the front seat and hit play on the cassette player.

Dean turned the volume knob to one side, Led Zeppelin's ‘Houses of the Holy’ engorged the car in vibrations. Dean drummed his fingers on Baby’s steering wheel to the opening, he rocked his head with the erratic guitar. Cas leant forward on the top of the leather front seat, he ducked his head to see the sun lowering in the barely orange tinted sky. Dean turned off the highway to an intersection where the next song began to play, Cas enjoyed the mellow tone of the gentle guitar strums of this one, he paid no mind to the feathered appendages that began to loosen, still too thunderingly broad and teeming with silky black feathers to completely allow light to pass through the back window. Dean turned off into a parking lot to a large complex marked ‘YMCA’

“Dean?”

Cas spoke up as he brought the car to a stop, Dean paused the cassette.

“Ye-up”

Dean turned to look at Castiel, throwing his elbow over the back of the seat.

“I don’t suppose you thought through the multiple security cameras? Or how we are supposed to enter without raising any heads?”

Dean held  _ very visibly  _ back a chuckle.

“Yeah i figured we’d just… wing it.”

Dean’s half chuckle broke out into a smile, he raised his brows at Cas who remained unamused.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

Cas said stoically as he crossed his arms over the top of the seat and set his head atop them.

“Oh come on, it wasn't that bad! I have a plan Cas.”

Dean said jovially and poked Cas’ cheek.

“Nope, my optimism in humanity was vastly misplaced.”

Cas said with a lilt of sarcasm lining his voice.

“Castiel, angel of thursday is resigning as humanity's last cheerleader, whatever shall we do?”

Dean waved his hands dramatically about the car as he laughed.

“Dean, really, it’s not like I can fly in their without being seen.”

Cas brought his tone down and gave the blonde a tired questioning stare.

“The ladies side of the Y’ is under construction, sneak through there to the showers i’ll bolt the door and we have like 15 showers to ourselves plus Sam’s hair dryer is in the trunk under his shotgun, easy in and out job.”

The sun fell lower in the sky, the orange hue filled the black car’s interior.

Castiel sighed and raised his head.

“In my time of being this is one of the most asinine, cretinous plans i’ve ever heard.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’ll take that back when this works Castiel.”

“uhuh .”

He said as Dean got out of the impala pushing the seat up, Cas squeezed out behind him holding his wings in front of him in an attempt to push himself out of the car.


End file.
